ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Worst Nightmare (episode)
Worst Nightmare is the second episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 164th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A gas attack at a school results in the disappearance of a young girl. The NCIS team investigate but their efforts are jeopardized by her grandfather who will stop at nothing in saving his missing granddaughter. Prologue The episode opens on the scene of a high school hall that is completely empty. In one classroom, Walter Carmichael is telling his students that the first main character in Milton's epic is Satan with Carmichael even scribbling Satan down on the whiteboard. He then wonders if anyone can tell him what his famous quote is. Unfortunately, the classroom which is composed of youngsters aged between thirteen or older are either asleep or busy on their cell phones. Carmichael then calls on someone, causing his students to snap to attention. "Aha", Carmichael remarks, having spotted a sleeping student. He then approaches the student, armed with a air horn. Carmichael then hits a button and the air horn gives a loud beeping noise, causing the sleeping student to wake up while the other kids laugh, obviously amused. "Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven", Carmichael replies, answering his own question before stating that neither option is available to them. He then wonders about the next two, saying that his class can probably guess before revealing that it's Adam and Eve and that this really is their story. how they lost their place in the Garden of Eden. Meanwhile, the kid Carmichael woke up from the air horn has fallen asleep again. However, seconds later, the entire group all begin falling asleep. "Oh, come on", Carmichael insists. "It's not that boring". He then attempts to head for the door, only to start staggering while alarms can be heard ringing in the background. It then cuts to Carmichael who slumps to the floor, having been overcome by the gas. Act One Act Two DiNozzo runs into the bullpen with the news that the missing girl has been identified as Rebecca Mason, thirteen and that she lives in Base housing with her parents, both of whom are deployed on ships in the Gulf. Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *In the scene where the team arrest William Mason Snr, if you look closely, you can see that McGee's wearing his watch on his left wrist instead of his right. This is the only time in the series that this has happened as all the other scenes have McGee wearing his watch on his right given how he is left-handed. *Throughout the episode, DiNozzo's shirt keeps changing, ie, in one scene, it goes from a blue shirt with burgundy tie and in another scene, a cream shirt and burgundy tie. *When DiNozzo asked Ziva about being replaced by young models, her answer ("I am an younger model") might be a direct reference to the fact she replaced Caitlin Todd, the previous female agent of the Gibbs' team. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer